prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Lumière/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art Screenshots KKPCALM OP-Legendary Precure.png|The legendary Cure from the first OP KKPCALM02 The story of the legendary patisserie.jpg|The legendary Cure from the Elder's explanation of kirakiraru and Pretty Cure KKPCALM07 Legendary Patissière PreCure.png|The legendary Cure as imagined by Pekorin KKPCALM 22 Ancient Cure.png|The spirit of the ancient Cure appears to help the À La Mode Cures purify Julio KKPCALM24-Ancient Precure watching over Pikario.png|The ancient Cure watching over Pikario KKPCALM 32 Lumiere appears.png|Cure Lumière appears to save the À La Mode Cures KKPCALM 32 Lumiere BonBon attack.png|Lumière's Confiserie attack KKPCALM 32 Surprised Lumiere.png|Surprised to hear the À La Mode Cures came from the future KKPCALM 32 Lumiere making sweets.png|Busy making sweets to help the people of Ichigozaka KKPCALM 32 Lots of work.png|Telling Ichika that it'll be a lot of work KKPCALM 32 Just Lumiere.png|Telling the girls to just call her Lumière KKPCALM 32 Lumiere using her pastry tool.png|Using her creamer KKPCALM 32 Helping others.png|Giving cupcakes to the town's people KKPCALM 32 Lumiere transforms.png|Transforming into Cure Lumière KKPCALM 32 Lumiere charges.png|Charging at Noir KKPCALM32-Spirit of Lumière closeup.png|Lumière's spirit appears again.. KKPCALM32-Lumière telling the Cures to turn her creamer into a new power.png|..to tell the À La Mode Cures to turn her creamer into a new power KKPCALM33-Image of Lumière in front of her shrine.png|Image of Lumière at her shrine KKPCALM38-Pekorin visits Pikario at Lumière's shrine.png|Pekorin visits Pikario at Lumière's shrine KKPCALM38-Lumière appears in Pekorin's dream.png|Lumière appears in Pekorin's dream KKPCALM38-Pekorin and Lumière.png|Pekorin and Lumière KKPCALM38-Lumière uses her staff on Pekorin.png|Lumière uses her staff on Pekorin KKPCALM39-Pekorin dressed up as Lumière.png|Pekorin dressed up as Lumière in the fairies' shadow play KKPCALM40-Shards of the wand contain Lumière's power.png|Shards of Julio's wand still contain Lumière's power KKPCALM46-Lumière appears.png|Lumière appears again in the battle with Noir KKPCALM46-Lumière defends the other Cures.png|Defending the other Cures KKPCALM46-Lumière on Noir TV.png|Noir shows their past on a big screen in the sky KKPCALM46-Noir collapsed on the street.png|Lumière finds Noir collapsed on the street KKPCALM46-Noir wakes up in Lumière's house.png|Noir wakes up in Lumière's house KKPCALM46-Lumière introduces herself.png|Introducing herself to Noir KKPCALM46-Lumière in Ichigozaka.png|Some children ask her to play with them KKPCALM46-Lumière helps Noir make sweets.png|Helping Noir to make sweets KKPCALM46-Noir demands that Lumière make sweets only for him.png|Noir demands that Lumière make sweets only for him KKPCALM46-Lumière can't make sweets only for Noir.png|Lumière can't make sweets only for Noir KKPCALM46-Noir decides to destroy Ichigozaka.png|Noir decides to destroy Ichigozaka KKPCALM46-Whip denies that light and dark can never mingle.png|Whip denies that light and dark can never mingle KKPCALM46-Whip defends Lumière.png|Shielded from Noir's attack by Whip KKPCALM46-Lumière starts to weaken.png|Lumière asks the other Cures to bring back Noir's smile KKPCALM46-Lumière smile 2.png|Smiling KKPCALM46-Lumière sees Noir being absorbed.png|Seeing Noir absorbed into Elisio's card KKPCALM46-Elisio appears behind Lumière.png|Elisio and Lumière KKPCALM46-Elisio absorbs Lumière into a card.png|Being absorbed into Elisio's card KKPCALM46-Elisio holds up his Noir and Lumière cards.png|Elisio holds up his Noir and Lumière cards KKPCALM48-Lumière and Noir's powers circling around Elisio.png|Lumière's and Noir's powers circle around Elisio KKPCALM48-Elisio's memory- Lumière.png|Lumière fighting Noir in Elisio's memory KKPCALM48-Elisio says love and hate lead to endless battle.png|Lumière and Noir representing the endless battle between love and hate KKPCALM48-Elisio releases his Lumière and Noir cards.png|Elisio releases his Lumière and Noir cards KKPCALM48-Lumière and Noir cards disappear.png|The Lumière and Noir cards disappear KKPCALM49-Reincarnations of Noir Lumière Diable.png|Probable reincarnations of Lumière, Noir and Diable Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Image Galleries